diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard Entertainment
Blizzard Entertainment is a PC game developer and publisher. Since its release of Warcraft in 1994, it has been one of the most successful game development studios in the world. Its headquarters are based in Irvine, California. The company has a history of largely overshooting release dates; however, many Blizzard fans see this as somewhat of a blessing in disguise, as Blizzard has a reputation for producing classic games that are played for years to come. Blizzard also has a reputation for taking fierce legal action against anyone who reverse engineers their software, copies their game concepts, or publishes third-party server software that is compatible with all of their games. Overview Blizzard Entertainment was founded in February, 1991 as Silicon & Synapse by Mike Morhaime, Allen Adham and Frank Pearce. The company developed games like Rock & Roll Racing and The Lost Vikings (published by Interplay Productions). In 1994, the company briefly changed its name to Chaos Studios, before finally settling on Blizzard Entertainment after it was discovered that another company with the Chaos name already existed. That same year, they were acquired by distributor Davidson & Associates for under USD$10 million. Shortly thereafter, Blizzard shipped their breakthrough hit Warcraft. Blizzard has changed hands several times since then; Davidson was acquired by a timeshare company called CUC International in 1996; CUC then merged with a hotel, real-estate, and car-rental franchiser called HFS Corporation to form Cendant Software, in 1997. In 1998 it became apparent that CUC had engaged in accounting fraud for years before the merger; Cendant's stock lost 80% of its value over the next six months in the ensuing widely discussed accounting scandal. The company sold its consumer software operations, including Blizzard, to French publisher Havas in 1998, the same year Havas was purchased by Vivendi. Blizzard is now part of the VU Games group of Vivendi Universal. In 1996, Blizzard acquired Condor Games, which had been working on the game Diablo for Blizzard at the time. Condor was renamed Blizzard North, and has since developed hit games Diablo, Diablo II, and its expansion pack Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Blizzard North was located in San Mateo, California. Blizzard launched their online gaming service Battle.net in December 1996 with the release of their action-RPG Diablo. On November 23, 2004, Blizzard released World of Warcraft, which has grown to become one of the most popular MMORPGs in history. On May 16, 2005, Blizzard announced the acquisition of Swingin' Ape, a console game maker, which is now Blizzard Console, currently working on Starcraft: Ghost, but in March 2006 (last mentioned on the website on March 30, 2006) they announced that Starcraft: Ghost was on indefinite hold. On August 1, 2005, Blizzard announced the consolidation of Blizzard North into the headquarters in Irvine, California. A few months after the closure of Blizzard North, Bill Roper, Erich Schaefer and his brother Max Schaefer co-founded Flagship Studios which developed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mythos_%28computer_game%29 Mythos] (on July 19, 2008 it was announced that due to continuing financial hardships at Flagship Studios, Mythos would be going on hiatus) and [http://en.wikipedia.orgwiki/Hellgate_London Hellgate London] released in the fall of 2007. Blizzard is currently a division of Activision Blizzard, Inc. as a result of a merger that was announced on December 7, 2007. The merger was completed on July 9, 2008.IGN: Activision/Vivendi Games Merger Approved Organization After the release of World of Warcraft, Blizzard split its development staff into numerically designated teams (e.g. the development team for Diablo III is Team 3. "Strike teams" also exist—not attached to any particular project, but exist to give feedback to the game-specific teams. A "design council" also exists, a gathering of all of the game directors and lead designers throughout the company.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Polygon, accessed on 2014-10-04 The existence of strike teams dates back to the development of Diablo II.2015-09-13, Page 3: In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-15 Blizzard Games Released *1991 - RPM Racing *1992 - J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I (Amiga port) *1992 - Battle Chess II: Chinese Chess (Amiga port) *1992 - Castles (Amiga port) *1992 - Battle Chess (Windows port) *1992 - MicroLeague Baseball (Amiga port) *1992 - Lexi-Cross (Macintosh port) *1992 - Dvorak on Typing (Macintosh port) *1992 - The Lost Vikings *1993 - Rock N' Roll Racing *1993 - Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye *1994 - Blackthorne *1994 - The Death and Return of Superman *1994 - The Lost Vikings 2 (SNES version) *1994 - Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *1995 - Justice League Task Force *1995 - Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *1996 - Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *1996 - Diablo *1997 - Warcraft II: The Dark Saga *1998 - Diablo (PSX version) *1998 - StarCraft *1998 - StarCraft: Brood War *1999 - Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition *2000 - StarCraft 64 *2000 - Diablo II *2001 - Diablo II: Lord of Destruction *2002 - Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *2003 - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne *2004 - World of Warcraft *2007 - World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *2008 - World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King *2010 - StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *2010 - World of Warcraft: Cataclysm *2012 - Diablo III *2012 - World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria *2013 - StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm *2013 - Diablo III (console version) *2013 - Blackthorne (PC download) *2014 - Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft *2014 - Diablo III: Reaper of Souls *2014 - The Lost Vikings (PC download) *2014 - Rock n' Roll Racing (PC download) *2014 - Curse of Naxxramas: A Hearthstone Adventure *2014 - Diablo III: Ultimate Evil Edition *2014 - World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor *2014 - Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft: Goblins vs. Gnomes *2015 - Blackrock Mountain: A Hearthstone Adventure *2015 - Heroes of the Storm *2015 - Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft: The Grand Tournament *2015 - StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void *2015 - Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft: The League of Explorers *2016 -''StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops'' (part 1) *2016 - Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft: Whispers of the Old Gods *2016 - Overwatch In Development *''StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops'' (parts 2 and 3, 2016) *''World of Warcraft: Legion'' (2016) *''Untitled Diablo game'' (TBA)ART DIRECTOR, UNANNOUNCED PROJECT, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-08-06 *''Warcraft: Orcs and Humans'' port/remake (TBA)2013-11-10, Blizzard Working On Bringing Warcraft & Warcraft II To Modern PCs. Gameinformer, accessed on 2013-12-11 *''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' port/remake (TBA) *''World of Warcraft: Seventh Expansion'' (TBA) *''World of Warcraft: Eighth Expansion'' (TBA)2015-09-07, WoW's Next Expansions Already Planned. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-08-09 Unreleased *''Bloodlines'' (concepts later used for StarCraft) *''Crixa'' (2D shooter)2014-11-23, A brief history of Blizzard's canceled and unreleased games. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-24 *''Denizen''2008-02-07, D.I.C.E. '08: Blizzard talks about blowing up. Gamespot, accessed on 2013-05-29 *''Diablo II: Salvation'' (trademark patented in 2001) *''Diablo III: The King in the North'' (canceled second expansion for Diablo III) *''Diablo Junior'' (intended for the Gameboy Color, scrapped due to production costs)2012-10-12, Blizzard North considered making Diablo Junior for the Game Boy Color. Joystiq, accessed on 2013-05-29 *''Diablo MMO'' (dropped concept) *''Games People Play'' (crossword puzzles, boggle, and other word games)Blizzard Entertainment Inc., Moby Games. Accessed on 2013-05-28 *''Nomad'' (canceled in favor of World of Warcraft) *''Pax Imperia II'' (rights sold to THQ, later released as Pax Emperia: Eminent Domain)JudgeHype, Pax Imperia II. Accessed on 2013-05-28 *''Raiko'' *''Ronin''2013-02-4, The Art of Blizzard Entertainment (book) review…. Inside the Box, accessed on 2013-05-28 *''Shattered Nations'' (canceled in favor of StarCraft) *''Starblo'' (ARPG in a sci-fi setting)2012-10-23, Diablo in space? Blizzard actually worked on "Starblo". Neowin.net, accessed on 2013-05-29 *''StarCraft: Ghost'' (indefinitely postponed on March 24, 2006) *''Titan'' (canceled on September 23, 2014)2014-09-23, Blizzard cancels its next-gen MMO Titan after seven years. Polygon, accessed on 2014-09-24 *''Untitled pirate-themed ARPG'' (canceled after 1 year of development)2016-01-09, Marvel Heroes 2015 (January 8 2016). YouTube, accessed on 2016-01-11 *''Untitled project by Mike Booth'' (abandoned by June, 2015)2015-07-31, THE UNSOLVED MYSTERY OF MIKE BOOTH. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-08-01 *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' (canceled on May 22, 1998) *''Warcraft IV'' (mentioned in 2008,2008, Warcraft IV Confirmed, Starcraft II to be split into a Trilogy. NG4, accessed on 2013-05-292011-10-08, Warcraft IV somewhat confirmed at BlizzCon. SK Gaming, accessed on 2013-05-29 confirmed to not be in development as of 2013)2013-11-15. Blizz On World Of Warcraft’s Procedural Future, Warcraft IV. Rock, Paper, Shotgun, accessed on 2014-04-09 *''World of Warcraft II'' (under consideration as of 2004)2014-08-11, Blizzard Has Considered WoW 2 -- What Would You Like to See?. Gamespot, accessed on 2014-08-16 Personnel Notable Blizzard personnel include: *"Bashiok" (community manager) *Leonard Boyarsky (lead world designer) *Jeff Kang (environmental artist) *Chris Metzen (vice-president of creative development) *Bryan Morrisroe (art director) *Jay Wilson (lead designer of Diablo III, now resigned) References